


[Vid] Make You Move: A Buster Keaton Tribute

by rachelindeed



Category: Buster Keaton - Fandom, silent film - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: A fanvid celebrating the amazing silent film comedian and stuntman, Buster Keaton.





	[Vid] Make You Move: A Buster Keaton Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Sanguinity for her wonderful beta work, her advice and help were invaluable! This is my first fanvid, and I'm really pleased to share it here.

  

 


End file.
